Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the technical field of display, and particularly, to a method for producing a liquid crystal panel and a heating device.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is made of liquid crystal materials. Under the effect of an electric field, arrangement of liquid crystals will change, so that light rays passing through the liquid crystals will change accordingly. The change of light rays can be represented as change of brightness via a polarizer. In this way, the change of brightness of the light rays from the liquid crystal display is finally controlled by a control to the electric field, so as to achieve an object of displaying an image. A liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display is formed with a closed space by assembling two substrates. The closed space is filled with liquid crystals by an injection method or a drop adding method. Currently, the liquid crystal panel is manufactured by such injection method or the drop adding method of the liquid crystals. No matter which method as described above is adopted to fill the liquid crystals, there is a problem that the diffusion of the liquid crystals is not even within the closed space, especially at the corners thereof, even the liquid crystals cannot be diffused to the corners. In this way, an apparent chromatic aberration will occur upon macroscopically displaying, blank and light leakage will occur at the corners. This significantly deteriorates quality of a product. In order to enable the liquid crystals to distribute evenly, it is often needed to heat the liquid crystals after filling the liquid crystals, so as to sufficiently diffuse them.
In the prior art, the liquid panel is placed onto a horizontal bracket of a heating means, is heated by a hot gas flow. A heating temperature is higher than a clearing point of the liquid crystals to translate them into a liquid state and thus to diffuse them. The clearing point of the liquid crystals is meant to a temperature where the liquid crystals can become transparent.
However, because the bracket of the heating mean is fixed horizontally, along with increase of size of the liquid crystal panel (especially for high generation line, the entire substrate has a relatively large size), the substrate will deform and become convex and concave due to its gravity force, when being horizontally placed. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate 101, a second substrate 102, and liquid crystals (not shown) between the first substrate 101 and the second substrate 102, wherein the first substrate 101 is placed opposite to the second substrate 102. A plurality of convex and concave portions are generated on the liquid crystal panel due to its gravity force, and thus there are more liquid crystals at the concave portions 103 and less liquid crystals at the convex portions 104. The diffusion uniformity of the liquid crystals at the edge and the corners is poor and fluidity of the liquid crystals is not good. Thus, this results in bad uniformity in thickness of the liquid crystal panel cell and the chromatic aberration is generated thereon. Further, it will affect a pre-tilt effect of a lower alignment film to the liquid crystals, and there are the chromatic aberration and response time difference present later, especially, it is difficult to repeatedly diffuse at the corners. The larger the substrate is, more apparent the phenomenon of the non-uniformity becomes. This will degrade the display quality.